Dance with me
by Suzyqtaro
Summary: Modern AU. Kakashi comes home from long business trip to a unfamiliar music coming from their living room.


Kakashi sighed as he parked the car in front of his house. He had just come back from a long business trip and he was really exhausted. And the fact that the meeting hadn´t gone even close how he had planned, wasn´t really helping things. Right now he just wanted to go to the shower, get some food and sleep for hours. Not necessarily in that order. His hand went through his silver hair in frustration as he got up from the car and walked towards the door of his house.

He was just about to open the door, when he heard a faint sound of music coming from inside. His curiosity peeked, he slowly opened the door, careful not to make any sound, and like a well trained ninja quietly moved towards the music that came from the living room. The sight that was waiting him there made him smile in amusement as he leaned arms folded against the doorway to the room.

They had talked about painting the living room´s walls with a new color that would not only give the room new feel to it, but also hide all the "art" that their two now grownup adopted sons Naruto and Sasuke had drawn to the walls when they were little. Apparently Iruka had decided to start the project when he was away and now was happily painting the walls swaying and singing with the tune of the music coming from the cd player placed on the table in the middle of the room.

Slowly Kakashi walked closer and wrapped his arms around the brunette who yelped in surprise. "Damn Kakashi. You nearly gave me a heart attack"

"I´m sorry" he mumbled to his hair "but you were shaking your ass in a such away I just couldn´t resist" .

Iruka snorted at the comment.

"Do you like the color?" he asked turning his neck so he could see his boyfriend´s eyes better. Kakashi looked the wall in front of them that was now partly covered in turquoise paint. "It´s different" he said and as soon he saw Iruka´s alarmed look hastily added, "but it looks good". A huge smile appeared on the brunette´s handsome features with those words.

The music from the player changed into a much slower melodic song that soon filled the room. The couple started to sway into the tune of the music, both lost in thought and enjoying each other´s presence after weeks apart. Kakashi took a step back, still holding Iruka´s other hand, swirling him around and then back into his arms, now face to face, and placed his arms around Iruka´s waist. The brunette lift his arms and wrapped them around the silver haired man´s neck, pressing their foreheads together.

They stayed like that silent as Kakashi slowly guided them around the room dodging the furniture and the cans of paint scattered around the floor.

"I got to admit" Iruka said smiling after awhile "Your dancing isn´t that bad"

"Not that bad? I´m hurt Ruka" Kakashi said trying to sound offended although he clearly wasn´t. He took firmer grip on Iruka´s waist and leaned in; Iruka grapped his shoulders and leaned back. The brunette could feel Kakashi´s breath on his skin as he moved his own hand from his shoulders to gently caress his jawline. "I missed you" he said looking at the eyes that he adored so much.

"I missed you too".

Iruka closed the little gap between them and kissed the silver haired man gently on the lips. He could feel the other smile into the kiss as the kiss grew more passionate.

Kakashi slowly and carefully lowered them on the floor before attacking Iruka´s neck. Suddenly the sofa much less the bedroom was too far away as clothing after clothing was thrown away across the room. The now naked well trained bodies were tangled in each other and the groans, yells and moans filled the room that even the music from the forgotten player couldn´t completely drown, as they both wanted the show the other just how much they had missed and how much they needed they partner.

Kakashi was completely lost at the sight of the man he loved writhing below him, his brown hair scattered above his head like some kind of halo. The way Iruka threw his head back and shut his eyes were sure signs of that he was close. Kakashi leaned closer and bite his throat. That did it. Iruka arched his back as he came with a loud moan. Kakashi could feel him tighten around him and after few more trusts followed suit.

They lay contently on the floor, Iruka´s head on Kakashi´s shoulder as they tried to catch their breath

"Damn" Kakashi sighed still clearly out of breath "if that´s the result I should take long business trips more often"

Iruka playfully hit him on the side "Don´t you even dare"

Kakashi chuckled and pulled the other closer to his embrace.


End file.
